This disclosure relates to a system and method for treating a subterranean formation surrounding a wellbore, and, more particularly, to such a system and method for removing downhole tools that are inserted into the wellbore to perform various operations in connection with recovering hydrocarbons from the formation.
Various types of downhole tools are inserted into a well in connection with producing hydrocarbons from the formation surrounding the well. For example, tools for plugging, or sealing, different zones of the formation are often inserted in the wellbore to isolate particular zones in the formation. After the operation is complete, the plugging or sealing tools must be removed from the wellbore which can be accomplished by inserting a drilling tool, mud motor, or the like into the wellbore and mechanically breaking up the tools by drilling, milling, or the like. However this removal process requires multiple trips in and out of the hole, is expensive, and time consuming.
The present invention is directed to a system and method for removing tools from a wellbore that is an improvement over the above techniques.